


You're My Home, Alex

by saltandpepur (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Double proposal!, Engagement, Fluff, George is working too hard, Golden Hour, Insomnia, Inspired by the picture, M/M, Proposals, Quarantine, Sleepless nights, Wine, lockdown - Freeform, proposal, sunrise, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: Inspired by recent events (and by that I mean the Instagram post) we have a proposal fic."George’s ring, to be specific, or at least it would be if Alex could work up the courage to ask him. He’d bought it a few months ago after nights of secretly browsing engagement ring websites to find the perfect one. A simple platinum band with their anniversary date engraved on the inside. The hardest bit had been discretely stealing a ring from George to get the measurement right, and then scheduling it to arrive on George’s day to go food shopping."
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	You're My Home, Alex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> I did actual RESEARCH for this. I had to lookup red wine and men's engagement rings. My search history is probably a little questionable now.
> 
> I've never written these two before, so I know its kinda OOC. Sorry about that. Let me know what you think, any comments are welcomed! I love getting feedback!! <3
> 
> This was inspired by another (linked) work. I hope the author doesn't mind!

Alex ended his impromptu Instagram live with a small sigh, locked the phone and threw it on the bed beside him. He glanced at the empty space behind him and pursed his lips, glancing at the door. George had stayed to edit a video when Alex went to bed, but hadn’t surfaced since. 

Alex pushed himself up and ruffled his hair as he picked a stray hoodie up from the floor and pulled it on to mask the slight chill of the room outside of his duvet. He plugged his phone in on his bedside table and stopped short for a moment as a glint caught his eye from the slightly-open draw. Alex sat gingerly and opened it, picking out the object and twirling it in his hands. A ring.

George’s ring, to be specific, or at least it would be if Alex could work up the courage to ask him. He’d bought it a few months ago after nights of secretly browsing engagement ring websites to find the perfect one. A simple platinum band with their anniversary date engraved on the inside. The hardest bit had been discretely stealing a ring from George to get the measurement right, and then scheduling it to arrive on George’s day to go food shopping.

Alex smiled slightly as he ran a finger over the engraving. The day it arrived he’d sat and admired it for a while, only rushing to hide it when a text from George arrived saying he was on his way home. Alex had hidden it deep in his bedside draw, hoping George wouldn’t go snooping for any reason. 

He picked up the small scrap of paper that was next to where he’d kept the ring and unfolded it.

_At a restaurant  
Romantic meal at home  
Anniversary???  
????_

He smoothed down the wrinkles in the paper without thinking. He’d been planning the engagement, and then then pandemic hit and they weren’t allowed out. His plans had been halted and the nerves and anticipation carried on gnawing their way through him every time he thought about the secret hidden in his drawer.

Alex put the paper away. He started at the ring for a long moment before slipping it in his pocket, and then closed the draw and stood up.

The flat was quiet when he padded out of the room, lights off except for a glow where the living room was. Alex moved towards it and quietly pushed open the door, stopping to lean against it.

George was sitting on the sofa, shirtless, laptop on his lap. On the table in front of him was a notebook open to a double-page spread of hastily written notes. Beside that was an uncapped red pen, obviously being used to correct and cross out the notes. George himself had a thumb up to his mouth, biting the pad gently in concentration. Alex spared a glance to the clock on the wall. 4:46am. 

George looked up suddenly, as if clocking at Alex was standing there. “Hey Al,” he said.

Alex moved from the doorway to sit beside him. “Hey George.” He nodded to the laptop, “how’s it going?”

George groaned and slid the laptop from his lap to the sofa, carding a hand through his already messy hair. “Not great,” he said. “I can’t seem to get it to work.” He leaned forward to scribble a note out with the red pen.

Alex glanced over at the page. It was mostly red at that point, with three bullet points near the bottom still going, surrounded by a slew of question marks. He gently pulled the pen from George’s grip and closed the book. “Have a break, George.”

George nodded and let his head fall against Alex’s shoulder. “I thought you went to bed, Al?” He asked.

Alex shrugged carefully. “Couldn’t sleep. I did an Instagram live but ran out of stuff to talk about.”

George hummed against his shoulder. “Same here, thought I’d make the most of it by editing. Quarantine really fucked up my sleep schedule.”

Alex laughed, but silently agreed. “You barely had one to begin with.”

A comfortable silence ticked by for a few seconds before George spoke again. “We still have a bottle of red wine from when Lewis came down,” he said. “Fancy opening it?”

“Where the fuck did you hide that?” Alex blurted before even answering the question. 

George laughed, a comfortable sound. “It’s hidden behind the tins, I didn’t want us drinking it because we were bored.”

Alex admitted to himself that they probably would have done exactly that. He patted George on the shoulder before standing and padding to the kitchen to retrieve it. 

“We could go up to the roof?” George called from the sofa. “It should be empty by now.”

Alex stilled as he pulled the bottle down, thinking about the ring in his pocket. It could be perfect. “Sounds good,” he said, swiping two wine glasses from the kitchen counter and giving them a quick swill under the tap. “You might want to put a hoodie on, though.”

George snorted from somewhere behind Alex. “Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on going out half naked, Alex.”

Alex turned and found himself face to face with George. He almost dropped the bottle in shock. “Jesus, George,” he said. “Do you want me to drop this?” He held the bottle up and George took it from his hands.

“You’d better not.”

George had pulled on an Internet Sensation hoodie and Alex smiled before tugging on the strings to make them uneven. “Come on then,” he said, grinning as George grumbled behind them and attempted to make the strings even again. 

They quietly exited the flat, Alex locking up behind them, his keyrings clinking together in the silent hallway. The area was deserted, including the lift, and they found themselves at the roof in no time at all.

Alex stepped out into the cool air and made his way to the edge, placing the glasses down and sitting. Gperge followed suit, placing the bottle down and sitting beside Alex. He could see the beginnings of sunrise above the city, the nightlife being drowned out by a soft orange glow.

George twisted the cap and poured them a glass each. “Cheers.” he said, clicking their glasses together. 

Alex took a sip of wine. “Cheers to what?” he asked, looking out at the sunrise. He felt George wrap an arm around his shoulder. 

“To us, I suppose,” George said. 

They took another sip. 

“This is good,” Alex said, placing the glass down and reaching for the bottle to examine it.

“Malbec,” George said beside him. “Different from what we usually get.”

Alex hummed and topped their glasses back up. He could feel the ring in his pocket. He looked over at George.

George was facing forward, a small smile on his face as he surveyed the skyline. A soft golden hue washed over him, highlighting his face and hair. 

Alex felt a soft smile wash over his face and ducked his head slightly. A cool breeze began to blow and Alex felt George tighten his hold. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

Alex took another sip. “George,” he said.

George met his gaze. “Yeah?”

Alex felt the words catch in his throat for a second as he admired the man next to him, eyes glistening with the morning sun. “I really love you, you know.”

George smiled softly and pulled Alex into a hug, kissing him on the forehead. “I love you too, Al.”

Alex remained comfortably in his grasp. “We’ve been together a while and I was thinking...I want us to be together forever, you know. I know it's cheesy...”

“You know I don’t mind cheesy,” George murmured into his hair. 

Alex pulled out of the embrace and moved slightly so he was facing George, who now has a questioning expression on his face. Alex cleared his throat. “That’s why I wanted to ask you something.”

George’s face began to dawn with realisation.

Alex put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring, clutching it between his left-hand fingers as he dropped to one knee. “I really do love you George. I don’t know where I’d be without you helping me all the time and I know I want this forever, with you. So, will you marry me?”

Alex felt his heart in his throat as he waited.

A smile broke out on George’s face and he pulled Alex up by his hoodie collar to press a searing kiss to his mouth. “Of course,” he said when they broke away.

Alex slipped the ring onto his finger.

“It’s perfect,” George said as he examined it. “I love it.” His voice was a little thick with tears.

Alex pulled him into a hug. In front of them, the sun finally rose and daytime began in London city.

“It’s funny,” George said into Alex’s shoulder laughing slightly. He pulled away a small amount to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a ring.

Alex felt his heart slow for a second.

George fiddled with the ring. “I had a whole plan about how I’d propose, but then lockdown happened. That’s part of why I was up tonight, distracting myself from worrying about it.” He looked up at Alex and smiled a blinding smile. “I guess I didn’t need to worry.”

Alex mirrored his expression. “Definitely not. Do I get a proposal too, then?” He joked.

George went down on one knee and grinned up at Alex. “If you insist. Alex Elmslie, will you marry me?”

“George Andrew,” Alex said as he pulled George up. “I would love to.”

George slid the ring on Alex’s finger and kissed him softly. “It has our anniversary date engraved inside,” he said.

Alex choked out a laugh. “So does yours!”

They stood together for a moment, smiling happily at each other. “I suppose we should let the others know,” George said.

“You know what we should do?” asked Alex, a sharp smile forming. “Post it on Instagram.”

George rolled his eyes but grinned. “Staged proposal pic?”

Alex nodded gravely. “Staged proposal pic.”

“Then let's announce the engagement of future Misters Elmslie and Elmslie,” George said with a small smile.

Alex stopped short where he was about to walk to the lift. He turned back to George. “You want to take my name?” he asked, slightly breathless.

George walked closer until their noses were practically touching and they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces. “Of course,” he began softly. “You're my home, Alex. I couldn’t be any happier to take your name.”

Alex stepped forward and kissed him once more, trying to convey everything he wanted to say through the kiss. 

It worked.

-

Alex was sitting on the sofa with George, scrolling twitter and absentmindedly twirling his ring when the call came through. He nudged George with an elbow and gestured to the screen. “I think Will and James are about to interrogate us.”

George laughed and moved close enough to be in frame, taking control of Alex’s laptop to press ‘Accept Call’. The screen lagged for a moment until Will and James appeared.

“Alright you two...joke or not?” Will asked, straight to the point.

Alex and George held their hands up in synch.

“Congratulations!” 

“You just had to mess with the fans too, eh,” Will said, laughing.

“Couldn’t resist,” laughed Alex.

“Tell us the proposal story then!” yelled James. “We need to know!”

George laughed and stole the laptop. “Well, it went like this…”


End file.
